Bajo la sombra de la Luna
by Hikaru Kusanagi
Summary: Un encuentro casual... ¿o quizás el destino? Fanfic basado en Wolf's Rain, con personajes míos, un solo capítulo narrado en primera persona. Reviews!


**Disclaimers: **Wolf's Rain, la idea original y su entorno pertenecen a Keiko Nobumoto y al estudio BONES. Ésta historia está basada en la idea original.

**Bajo la sombra de la Luna**

**Fanfiction de Hikaru Kusanagi**

No es fácil vivir en ésta ciudad. Ni tampoco es muy agradable.

Aquí no hay más que decadencia, soledad y ruina. Tan sólo hay unos pocos privilegiados que poseen tierras y dinero, y sin embargo me consta que su vida tampoco es fácil. La mayoría de los que aquí viven se encuentran hundidos en la pobreza y el hambre, y otros cuantos que podemos vivir con algo de dignidad recibimos un sueldo miserable por nuestro trabajo. Yo soy madre soltera y profesora de una escuela primaria. Hago todo lo posible por sacarnos adelante a mi hija y a mí, ya que solo me preocupa que ella tenga una infancia feliz. A veces, el trabajo como profesora no es suficiente, y me he visto obligada a trabajar en otros sitios, y a veces hasta muy tarde, para poder llegar a fin de mes.

Como ya os he dicho, la vida aquí no es fácil. Y os preguntaréis: si es así, ¿por qué no me marcho lejos de aquí, con mi hija, en busca de una vida mejor para mí y un futuro más halagüeño para ella?

La respuesta es sencilla. No tenemos a dónde ir. Y dudo que otras ciudades sean más prósperas que ésta. Las guerras, la corrupción y la delincuencia lo han devastado todo. No debería quejarme de mi situación. Al menos yo tengo una casa y un sueldo; otros ni siquiera se ven provistos de tales bienes. Y tengo familia. Tengo a mi hija, que para mí es bastante. Se llama Kate, y a sus siete años, es muy inteligente y consciente de las dificultades que pasamos, y cuando acaba el día y estoy agotada y de mal humor, es mi mejor medicina y apoyo. Es una niña muy dulce, aunque algo inocente; como es lógico, aún no puede comprender toda la magnitud de los problemas de éste mundo. Me siento orgullosa de ella, y no necesito a nadie más. Ni siquiera tengo interés en buscar a su padre. De todas formas, no podría encontrarle aquí seguramente y prefiero que Kate no le conozca.

Sin embargo, aunque por la noche la compañía de mi hija me impide sentirme sola, a veces añoro la compañía de alguien más. Pero tal y como están las cosas, no puedo permitirme eso. Mi prioridad para mí es Kate, y por ello debo seguir pensando en ella y en su felicidad. Apenas tengo tiempo para mí misma, y como trabajo durante tanto tiempo, tan sólo puedo verla por la noche y por la mañana temprano. Por deseo mio, Kate estudia en la escuela pública donde trabajo yo, y al llegar allí, nos separamos. Una vecina la recoge por la tarde mientras yo trabajo en una cafetería, y la cuida hasta que vuelva. Me consta que tengo cierto atractivo para los hombres, y he recibido muchas invitaciones de salir a cenar, que yo he rechazado amablemente. No tengo tiempo para hombres, y tampoco me siento cómoda con ellos. Aunque ésta vecina y amiga mía que se hace cargo de Kate por las tardes tiene razón al decirme que ella necesita una figura paternal, yo no me siento lista para abrir mi corazón a ninguno. Todas, cuando somos niñas, soñamos con un príncipe azul que vendrá a rescatarnos y nos querrá para toda la eternidad. Pero no es así. Los cuentos de hadas no existen, y yo, viviendo en ésta ciudad, lo sé muy bien.

Pero, hace poco, aprendí una cosa. Si bien los cuentos de hadas no existen, algunas cosas que se consideran de cuento no son tal.

Hoy en día, la naturaleza ha sido arrasada, y apenas quedan bosques o espacios verdes. Muchos animales se encuentran en peligro de extinción, y otros tantos se han extinto ya. Lo único que queda es la lenta devastación de la Tierra por la cruel acción de la mano del hombre. A mí esto me entristece, y sé que la situacion en la que estamos es irreversible. Sin embargo, intento inculcarle a mi hija y a mis alumnos el respeto por la naturaleza y el deseo de cuidar aquello que ahora nos es extraño. Si algunos pocos pueden conseguir parar el desastre al que estamos llevando a la humanidad, será suficiente.

Como ya dije, algunos animales que eran comunes hace siglos se han extinto ya a día de hoy. Se tiene la creencia de que los lobos entran en ésta categoría, extintos hace 200 años. Y hasta el momento, yo también lo creía. Tan sólo sabía de ellos por los cuentos que le leo a Kate. Yo jamás había visto uno real, naturalmente, pero las ilustraciones que acompañaban a los cuentos eran fascinantes. Tal como los retrataban, debían ser criaturas muy elegantes, orgullosas y letales. En algunos cuentos no estaban representados de esa forma, sino como seres astutos y malvados que engañaban a otras criaturas más inocentes para luego comérselas. Pero en otros, aunque eran pocos, eran otro tipo de seres, que a veces incluso llegaban a congeniar con los humanos aunque en principio fuesen unas criaturas solitarias. Eran como perros, pero mucho más grandes y con los rasgos algo más afinados, como los de un husky siberiano.

Un día, ya acabada la jornada de clases y de camino a mi otro trabajo, me ocurrió algo curioso. Para ir hacia la cafetería, tengo que atravesar una serie de callejones sucios, donde se podía entrever la decadencia de la ciudad en toda su dudosa gloria. En esos callejones suelen haber vagabundos durmiendo, o ratas correteando por los alrededores. Pero aquél día no había nada más que los montones de basura que eran habituales allí. Oí un ruido fuerte procedente de un cubo de basura, y me volví. El cubo se había volcado, y había un perro hurgando entre la basura en busca de comida. Era un perro bastante grande, de color blanco grisáceo, y que tenía una cicatriz cruzándole casi a la altura de los ojos, en el hocico. Se parecía bastante a aquellos seres que había visto en libros, pero claro, era imposible...

Casi como si supiera que estaba allí, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró, fijando en mí sus ojos, de un azul claro, pero de una profundidad inusitada. Llegué a sentirme incluso intimidada por su mirada por unos instantes, pero vi después que no tenía intenciones de atacarme. No sabría decir quién estaba más asustado de los dos, de hecho; si él o yo. Pensé entonces que debía tener hambre, y rompí el hielo buscando en mi bolso los restos de mi almuerzo. El perro no apartaba la vista de mí, curioso y con cierta tensión, esperando a ver lo que hacía. Al final lo saqué. Era la otra mitad de un sandwich de pavo. Lo sostuve hacia él y me agaché cuidadosamente, ofreciéndoselo.

-Ven, cógelo-le apremié-. Debes de tener hambre, ¿no es cierto?

El perro avanzó unos pasos dubitativo hacia mí, con cierta desconfianza. Sentí un escalofrío, y dejé el sandwich en el suelo, pero no me moví de ahí, a la espera de ver lo que haría a continuación. Entonces se acercó unos pasos más. Se movía con una parsimonia que me hacía pensar que estaba preparándose para cazar. Pero lo que hizo después me calmó un poco: olisqueó el sandwich y, cuando se aseguró de que no era nada malo, lo tomó con las fauces y se lo comió en dos mordiscos.

-Buen chico...-sonreí. Alargué una mano para hacerle una carantoña en la cabeza, pero el perro retrocedió. Se veía que no confiaba del todo en mí todavía. Suspiré, me encogí de hombros y me levanté. Me daba pena la situación de ese perro, pero no podía llevármelo a casa. Era muy pequeña para él, y además, a saber las pulgas y garrapatas que tendría. Me di media vuelta y continué mi camino. Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo. El dueño de la cafetería, que esperaba fuera, me lo confirmó.

-Selene, ¿donde estabas?-me reprendió-. No es propio de ti llegar tan tarde...

-Lo sé-me disculpé, entrando con él al lugar-. No volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero...

Mientras entraba, se me ocurrió mirar hacia atrás, y me pareció ver la figura de ese perro al final de la calle, observándome. Pero si era así o no, no le di importancia, y realicé mi trabajo con normalidad hasta que acabó la jornada y llegó la hora para mí de irme a casa.

No tenía más remedio que pasar por aquellos callejones de nuevo para llegar a mi casa, que estaba en los suburbios. Aquella zona no había ni que mencionar que era la favorita para los delincuentes, pero a mí no me había pasado nada hasta la fecha, así que tomaba aquél camino de todos modos, ya que era un atajo fácil y rápido para llegar allí. Pero aquella vez no fue así. Un grupo de hombres, borrachos como cubas y con un aspecto verdaderamente desagradable, me alcanzaron cuando iba a tomar a tomar aquél camino.

-Eh, monada, ¿a dónde vas tú tan sola?-me increpó uno, que fue coreado con risas-. No deberías caminar sola a éstas horas, deja que te acompañemos...

Traté de hacerles caso omiso apretando el paso para adentrarme en los callejones, pero el mismo que había hablado me alcanzó, tomándome del brazo y arrojándome contra la pared. En cuestión de segundos los demás me estaban acorralando, riéndose.

-Dejadme en paz...

-¿No has oído lo que te han dicho?-dijo otro-. Sé una chica buena y no te pasará nada malo...

-Qué decís, chicos, ¿nos la quedamos?-preguntó el primero a sus camaradas, que respondieron salvajemente con vítores que me recordaban a los de los bárbaros. Me agazapé contra la pared, asustada, intentando buscar alguna salida, pero era imposible. A donde quiera que mirase estaban ahí, medio tambaleantes, mirándome con lascivia. Traté de gritar socorro, pero las palabras no conseguían salir de mi garganta.

-Venga, venga, monada, no tengas miedo... solo pórtate bien y todo irá bien para todos... -gruñó el primero, acercándose a mí. Ninguno puso pega alguna; aquél parecía ser el jefe. Me encogí, con un nudo en la garganta, y cerré los ojos... esperaba que algun milagro ocurriese. Que el dueño de la cafetería los viese y llamase a la policía. Algo. Estaba sintiendo su pestilente aliento sobre mí, cuando entonces oí un gruñido y un alarido. Algo pasó rápido frente a mí, y dejé de sentir la presencia de aquél tipo tan cerca de mí. Abrí los ojos... y ahogué un grito de horror.

Aquél tipo yacía en el suelo,con mirada vidriosa y la garganta destrozada... como si algún animal grande hubiese arrancado un buen trozo. Delante de mí ahora había otra persona, que me estaba dando la espalda y tenía un pie apoyado en el estómago del hombre. Los otros retrocedían, mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma. No era de extrañar, de todos modos: su jefe había caído. Algunos pusieron pies en polvorosa, mientras que otros pocos se le encararon. Entonces aquella persona, moviéndose con una rapidez y agilidad extraordinarias, se abalanzó sobre ellos, y pronto cayeron en el suelo heridos. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Les había pegado, pero cuando cayeron al suelo, tenían marcas de garras. Los que quedaban aún, cambiaron pronto de idea al ver aquello y echaron a correr. Yo aun estaba inmovilizada en el sitio, aliviada y al mismo tiempo con un cierto temor hacia mi salvador... ¿qué significaban aquellas marcas en sus víctimas? Tan solo era un hombre... ¿no?

Entonces vi que se limpiaba algo de la cara y se giró hacia mí. Era un joven de mi edad aproximadamente, tenía el cabello negro desordenado y vestía con una cazadora vaquera, una camiseta y pantalones vaqueros rotos. Aún tenía trazos de sangre en sus manos.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó, acercándose a mí. Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que quedarme mirándole en silencio, por un buen rato. Con la escasa luz que había allí, poca cosa era la que podía ver de él, pero me llamó la atención algo... tenía una cicatriz cruzándole el tabique nasal. Igual que el perro que vi en esos mismos callejones.

-S-sí...-alcancé a decir, con un hilo de voz.

-No puedes quedarte aquí-siguió el chico, que no quitaba la vista de mí en ningún momento. Creo que estaba comprobando si estaba herida o no.-Estos sitios son peligrosos... y más para que vayas sola.

-Ya lo sé...-respondí, poniendome en pie a duras penas-. Pero es el único camino que conozco para llegar a mi casa rápidamente...

-Es mejor dar un rodeo-contestó él. Apartó al tipo que yacía en el suelo delante de mí con el pie, y pude ver una expresión de desprecio cruzándole el rostro mientras lo hacía-. De esta forma te evitas encuentros desagradables como éstos. Vámonos de aquí.-se giró a mí de nuevo-. Puedes andar, ¿verdad?

-Claro...-balbucí, enderezándome y poniéndome en marcha. El joven me siguió, permaneciendo a mi lado mientras abandonábamos aquél callejón. Cuando llegamos a un sitio con más luz, me volví a verle. Pude ver que tenía los ojos azules, y confirmé lo de su cicatriz. No había pronunciado ni una sola palabra desde que nos marchamos de allí, y miraba al frente con semblante serio. Carraspeé para romper el hielo.

-Esto... gracias por salir a defenderme...-empecé.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias-él se giró a verme. Volví a sentir un escalofrío cuando sentí aquellos ojos fijados en mí. Traté de quitarle importancia.

-En serio... no nos conocemos de nada, y sin embargo...

-Estabas en peligro. Cualquier otro hubiese hecho lo mismo.-el joven esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado-. ¿Está muy lejos donde vives?

-No mucho. Vivo en los suburbios de allí... -señalé la dirección aproximada con el dedo-. Si quieres quedarte a cenar...

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. Además... creo que voy a dejar ésta ciudad pronto.-hundió las manos en los bolsillos, y miró hacia el cielo melancólico. Las luces de la ciudad impedían ver el cielo nocturno con claridad.-Esta misma noche, de hecho... aquí no queda nada para mí. Has tenido suerte de que te encontrase.

-Ya supuse que se debía a la casualidad... no había otra manera de que alguien fuese a encontrarnos allí...

-¿Casualidad? Más o menos.-El joven me dedicó una sonrisa misteriosa. Ahí fue donde comencé a tener dudas.

-¿Nos conocemos de algo?-ni siquiera sé por qué pregunté esto. No es que tuviese intencion de hacerlo, pero simplemente salió por sí mismo.

-Quizás sí, quizás no-él contestó de una forma más enigmática todavía-. Lo que quiero decir es que yo no creo en casualidades.

-¿Eres de los que creen en el destino?

-Soy de los que cree que las cosas pasan por algo... más que por simples coincidencias. Llámalo destino o como quieras. Si estamos aquí... o nuestros caminos se han cruzado, es por algún motivo.

Aquella conversación me estaba dejando pasmada y completamente fuera de lugar, así que opté por cambiar de tema.

-Sea lo que sea, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre.

Él volvió a sonreír.

-Me llamo Connor-respondió-. ¿Y tú?

-Yo me llamo Selene.

-Selene, ¿eh?-Connor amplió su sonrisa, hermosa e indescifrable-. Precisamente a ésto me refería...

-¿A que te refieres?- no pude evitar preguntarlo al fin, ya que estaba llegando a un punto en que no podía comprender nada de lo que me quería decir.

-Selene es el nombre de la diosa de la Luna...y Connor en irlandés quiere decir lobo. La Luna y los lobos están conectados el uno con el otro, sabes...

Le miré con renovada intriga. No sabía si lo que quería hacer era ligar conmigo... o por el contrario, tratar de decirme otra cosa distinta. Entonces, hice memoria de lo peculiar que había sido aquél día. El encuentro con aquél perro, el que después Connor me salvase de los borrachos... su forma de moverse se me antojaba sobrehumana, además de que tenía algunas semejanzas con el susodicho perro, como la cicatriz en la nariz. Y las marcas de las garras y de los dientes sobre los cuerpos... ¿Podría ser que...?

-No...-murmuré, olvidándome de que estaba ahí-. Son imaginaciones mías...

-¿El qué?-me preguntó él, divertido.

-Nada-respondí rápidamente-.Tan sólo que... los lobos... ya están extintos, ¿no es así?

Connor seguía exhibiendo su intrigante sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir?-dijo-. Los lobos y la Luna... son el uno para el otro. Sin la Luna, no hay lobos. Y viceversa... Mira allí arriba.-señaló hacia el cielo-. Hoy hay luna nueva... y de cualquier manera, tampoco se podría ver desde aquí, con toda la luz. Sin embargo, el hecho de que no se vea... ¿significa que no está ahí?-quedé pensando en sus palabras, dubitativa, y él continuó hablando-. Lo mismo ocurre con los lobos. Como la Luna, también pueden esconderse. Pero el hecho de que puedan esconderse no significa que no estén ahí, en las sombras. Esto no es algo que mucha gente sepa... pero confío en que guardarás el secreto. La Luna es silenciosa.-se pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello y me miró sonriente.

-¿Así que en realidad siguen existiendo? ¿Tú has visto alguno?

Connor no contestó, pero para mí eso fue suficiente. Quien calla, otorga, o eso es lo que dicen. Medité mucho sobre el tema durante lo que nos quedaba de trayecto a casa. Connor era un compañero silencioso, y no habló mucho más durante el resto del viaje; sólo me preguntó algunas cosas sobre mí. Le conté que vivía sola con mi hija, y que al igual que él odiaba ésta ciudad, pero no podía marcharme de ella. Él no contó nada sobre sí mismo, sin embargo. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa y ya nos estabamos despidiendo, yo le retuve, sin poder contener más la curiosidad.

-Espera-le dije-. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-¿Qué es?-me preguntó, mirándome tranquilo a la cara.

-Esa cicatriz... ¿cómo te la hiciste?

Connor vaciló unos instantes antes de responder.

-Eso... es una larga historia de contar. Si nos encontramos otra vez algún día, te lo diré.

-Pero eso no puede ser... tu te marchas ahora... ¿cómo vamos a encontrarnos?

-¿Por qué no te fías de mí?-Connor volvió a sonreír-. Volveremos a encontrarnos. La Luna y el lobo siempre se encuentran. De momento, ya no es necesario que esté por aquí. He cumplido con lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Con lo que tenías que hacer?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-preguntó-. Tú me hiciste un favor. Yo te lo he devuelto. Ahora estamos en paz.

Fruncí el ceño, intentando descifrar mentalmente lo que Connor quería decirme... ¿qué favor le había hecho? Antes de que yo pudiese decir nada más, él se dio media vuelta, sonriéndome por última vez, y empezó a andar. Me encogí de hombros, murmurando un leve "gracias... supongo", y me giré hacia la puerta. Y estaba sacando las llaves, cuando de repente comprendí... me giré bruscamente. Pero Connor ya no estaba ahí. Al menos, no el muchacho. En su lugar, volvía a ver al perro de los callejones.

No... no era un perro...

Era un lobo.

Me quedé unos instantes en la misma entrada, mirándole boquiabierta. Ahora lo comprendía todo... lo que había estado intentandome decir todo el tiempo. De hecho, había tenido la verdad todo el tiempo delante de mis ojos, pero no había sido capaz de darme cuenta hasta entonces... no sabía muy bien por qué. Quizás porque mi mente había rechazado la existencia de los lobos inconscientemente hasta entonces. Pero lo que Connor me había dicho había hecho que la venda cayera de mis ojos. Los lobos existen todavía, entre nosotros, escondidos bajo una apariencia humana. Por qué esto es así, nunca lo sabré. Ni tampoco sabré por qué Connor tenía que marcharse de aquél lugar, o a dónde pensaba ir, o por qué tenía esa cicatriz, o qué motivo le había llevado a mezclarse con humanos. Albergo las esperanzas de que algún día pueda comprenderlo. De que Connor siga vivo... y que, como el dijo, volviésemos a encontrarnos algún día.

-Buen viaje, Connor...-murmuré, sonriendo brevemente, entrando por fin a casa.

**FIN**


End file.
